Heart of Atania
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: AU fic. After the death of his father, Gray has fallen into a slump. His sister is gone and his mother doesn't want him. But when he finds a boy out in the snow, he has trouble deciding whether it was a good thing or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first B-Daman fic. I hope everyone likes it! My new obsession is Battle B-Daman and I will be writing a few of stories on it but I am not abandoning my other stories. I will try to update Tokyo Mew Mew 2 soon with a long chapter, but it may take time.

Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1

Gray sat by the window, listening to the fire crackle behind him in the fireplace, watching the snow blow about violently and fall on the already white ground. He turned slowly to look at a door with decorative designs on it. He knew it was empty but he still liked to imagine that she was in there, drawing or painting, humming to herself. 

'_Lienna…'_

After their parent's divorce, Lienna had been taken by their mother and he had lived with their father, then their father had died, leaving Gray alone. He sighed and looked back out the window at the falling snow. Then his eyes widened.

"Someone's out there…" he whispered. Someone was out in the storm, their brown cloak blowing around them. Gray stood and grabbed his hat and poncho from the wall and threw the door open. "Hey! What are you doing out here? Hey!" 

'_He can't hear me.'_ Gray thought before moving out into the snow storm. Just when he had nearly reached him, the stranger collapsed. Gray rushed over to him and quickly picked him up, carrying him back into the house with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gray sat in a chair next to his bed. The house had had limited rooms so his room had been the same as the living room. His parents had gotten their own room and they agreed that Lienna should have her own room. He quickly shook his head to prevent those thoughts and focused on the boy sleeping quietly.

Gray had thought he'd be dead for sure but he seemed to be holding up well. The boy's clothes had been soaked by the snow so he had stripped him of everything except the black body suit he wore. The boy's clothes were strange. They didn't look like they were from anyplace Gray knew.

The boy himself had a strange appearance. Dark blue hair the color of midnight and pale skin that nearly blended with the snow. He was beautiful though. In an exotic kind of way. Gray was a known gay. The town accepted it. His mother did not. The reason for his parent's divorce was that his father didn't see anything wrong with it but his mother said she refused to raise a "faggot like him" When his father had died, his mother had refused custody.

Gray sighed and started to stand up when a groan reached his ears. He looked down at his unexpected guest and watched his eyelids pull back to reveal stunning ruby eyes.

"Where am I?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's it for the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I finally udated! I stayed up till 11:00pm writing this promptly falls asleep then wakes up for a split second

WEN! DO THE DISCLAIMER! snore

Wen: Um...yeah...Garfakcy-chan doesn't own Battle B-Daman. Um...enjoy?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where am I?"

It took Gray a few seconds to process the question. The boy's voice was deeper than he originally thought it would be, though that seemed to only emphasize how small he was. He realized his guest was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh…um, you're in my house, in Windtoon. I found you outside in the snow. My name's Gray." Gray extended his hand, smiling. The red-eyed boy watched the hand for a moment before slowly taking it in his own. Gray clasped the smaller hand in his own, marveling at its softness. "What were you doing out there?"

"I got lost. I'm Biarce by the way. I'm trying to get to Neon City."

'_Biarce…'_ the name was strange yet exotic and intriguing at the same time. Gray was tempted to try saying it but reminded himself not to sound strange. Gray realized he was still holding Biarce's hand and quickly released it. Biarce placed the hand in his lap and smiled slightly. He started to rise from the bed but a wave of dizziness hit him hard and he nearly collapsed to the floor and would have if Gray hadn't caught him.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked worriedly. Biarce groaned and held his head for a moment before going limp in his arms. When Gray saw he had passed out, he quickly put him back in the bed and pulled the covers over his body. He placed a hand on his forehead and could feel the heat radiating off him. He was sweating and his breathing was ragged and shallow.

'_He's got a fever.'_ He thought. He made sure Biarce was comfortable before rushing into the bathroom. He fumbled around in the cabinet above the sink, looking for some kind of medicine. He growled when he came up short. There was nothing he could use or new how to use to bring down a fever. Gray groaned and rubbed his temples. He walked back into the front room to find that Biarce's breathing had mellowed out and had stopped sweating. Gray sighed and headed into his own room, originally his parent's room. He flopped down onto the bed and slept easily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Biarce woke to the sound of someone on the roof. He sat up and saw the sunlight coming through the windows on either side of the door. He rose to his feet and walked to the door, pulling it open and leaning out into the cold. "Gray?"

A small noise, like a yelp, sounded and a thud was heard on the other side of the house. Biarce gasped and ran around the corner of the house to find Gray sprawled on the ground. He rushed next to him and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

Gray shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He paused for a bit. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. Biarce looked down, seeing that he was still only wearing the thin, black body suit he wore beneath his clothes. He shivered a little. He hadn't noticed how cold it was before but now that Gray had pointed it out he was freezing. Gray quickly climbed to his feet and led him back into the house. He walked to the kitchen, the same room as the room Biarce slept in, and started to boil some water on the stove. "Hey, Biarce?"

"Yes?"

"You said you were trying to get to Neon City. Why do you want to go there?"

Biarce paused for a second, not expecting the question. "I need to deliver something to Princess Karat. I'm sorry, but that all I can tell you." Gray raised an eyebrow. That was a strange response. He turned back to the stove and poured the water into two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one cup to Biarce and sat down across from him. "I was just thinking something."

Biarce cocked his head to one side, cutely in Gray's opinion. "About what?" Gray nervously fiddled with his cup. "Um… I was thinking…if you needed help getting to Neon City…I could go with you. If you need help that is. I'm not saying you can't handle yourself or anything. I just thought…" Biarce smiled and placed his cup on the floor before moving forward to hug Gray, surprising him.

"I'd be happy to have you along." Gray smiled and slowly hugged back. He didn't notice Biarce's eyes narrow and a smirk replace the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Birthday Wen! May 7th is Wen's birthday! I will also try to update on Biarce's birthday (June 6th). Enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I…I…I… (Enjyu: Just say it, damn it!)…I (sniff) don't own B-Daman! Waahhhhhhhhhh!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Gray? Are you alright?" Biarce called from a ledge on the side of the cliff. He peered down over the ledge at Gray, who was clinging to the cliff for dear life.

"Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Gray called up. _'Though an elevator would be nice.'_ He thought and continued to climb. Biarce waited till Gray had reached him before beginning to climb again.

"We only have a little farther to go before we reach the top. It won't take too long." Biarce pulled himself up onto the next ledge and Gray sighed. _'I came to help him, but at this rate I'm the one who will need helping!' _

After much struggling, Gray finally reached the top. Biarce smiled at him and continued across the barren land. Nothing but desert stretched for miles. Gray groaned and hurried to catch up with Biarce. Biarce seemed to have no problem with the sun beaming down on them. He just moved quickly across the desert. "I'm gonna be buzzard food for sure." Gray mumbled as they walked.

"Gray?"

"Huh?!" Gray shot out of his stupor when he realized that Biarce was standing in front him only a few inches away. He bolted to a stop and blushed furiously when he saw how close their faces were. Biarce cocked his head to one side.

"Gray? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red." Biarce pulled off one of his gloves and put a white hand to Gray's forehead, causing the blonds blush to increase ten fold.

"You feel a little warm. Should we take a break?" Gray shook his head frantically, waving his arms wildly. "N-no! I'm fine, really! We should keep going!" Biarce put his glove back on and shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

As Biarce continued to walk, Gray tried to hide his blush beneath his hat. _'How humiliating! You're supposed to be trying to impress him, Gray! Not make him embarrassed to be around you!'_

"Gray, did you say something?" Gray's head shot up and he began to panic. Had he said that out loud?

"N-no. I d-don't think so." Biarce shrugged and continued on, smirking to himself. The blond was fun to mess with. With him along, things would go so much easier. He had also noticed the blond's feelings toward him. These would make him much easier to manipulate. Though he would have to slow down a bit, it would be worth it. Thankfully, once he had accomplished his mission, he would be able to drop the Mr. Innocent act and show his true colors.

"Hey! There's a town. If it's Cowtoon, we're headed in the right direction. Come on!" He jogged ahead and Gray scrambled to catch up. Biarce waited at the gate for Gray to catch up before entering. He moved quickly though the streets and Gray had to run to catch up. Gray panted and Biarce laughed when he caught up. "Come on. There's a café just up here. We can get something to eat." Gray smiled at the thought of food and followed him into the café. 'Cat Café? What a strange name?'

Gray and Biarce stood in the door way of the small café. He could see some kind of orange blur running from table to table, taking orders and delivering food. The blur made a sharp stop in front of them and looked up at them, beaming.

"Hi! Welcome to Mie's Cat Café! My name's Yamato and I'll be your waiter! Right this way!"

Gray sweat dropped at the hyper boy but followed him to a vacant table near the back. After they sat down and the cat boy scuttled of with their drink orders, Biarce pulled a map from his back pack. "If we keep heading east we should reach Saitoon next. I guess we should find a place to sleep for tonight. If we get going early tomorrow morning, we should make it there by nightfall."

Gray just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was lost in thought at the moment, thinking about Lienna. With all the traveling he was now doing, maybe he would get to see her. "…I heard there was a cave in here, so we'll have to take a detour through Tsubakura City." Biarce continued on, pointing to a place on the map. "Gray, are you listening? You've been nodding like a zombie the whole time I've been talking."

Gray snapped out of it in time to give a quick nod and tried to remember what he'd said.

Something about Tsubakura City? Just then, Yamato came rushing back to the table with their drinks.

"Here ya go!" he stopped when he saw the map. "Ooh! Are you guy's travelers? Where ya goin'?" he asked excitedly. Gray and Biarce slowly nodded. "We're going to Neon City but we still have a ways to go." Biarce explained. Yamato began to bounce excitedly.

"Hey, my mom and I were going to start traveling around for better business. You guys could stay here. We'll just drop you off."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Gray asked. Not that he was eager to go climbing again. Definitely not. But it just seemed like a lot to ask for.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. You guys can just help out here till we get to Neon City. It'll be fun!" Gray and Biarce looked at each other for a moment, like a silent conversation. Gray looked back up at Yamato and smiled. "Okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Biarce is taking longer than expected."

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I still think someone with more experience should have been assigned this mission. Biarce doesn't even have total control of his abilities yet."

"That doesn't matter. Biarce has the skills needed for this mission. He shouldn't even have to use his gifts now that he has picked up a companion."

"Fine."

"Haha! You're just sour because you weren't given the mission!"

"Why you little--"

"That's enough, both of you. We have other matters to attend to."

"Yes, Master."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ooooh! Mysterious conversation! Review please! Oh, and if anyone knows where Cain lives, please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! sorry I took so long to update! I lost my disk drive that had my story on it and didn't find it until this morning! My little took it because she wanted to save something at school and forgot to tell/ask me. Anywho, on with the fic! Disclaimer please!

long silence ensues

Ahem! I said "Disclaimer please!"

More silence

Wen! That's your que!

Wen: I was napping! Make Enjyu do it!

Disclaimer now or I'm sicking my twin sister, Inarifox101, on you!

Wen: um...Garfakcy-chan doesn't own Battle B-Daman! Don't hurt me!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Things had been going pretty well

Things had been going pretty well for the last few weeks. Gray and Biarce had been making good progress and were now only a few days away from Neon City. They had been working at the café since they arrived and Gray was exhausted. Gray sighed as he slumped down into one of the chairs in the café.

"Tired?" Yamato asked as he came and sat down next to Gray.

"You could say that."

"Yeah, Mie can be a bit of a slave driver now and then." Yamato propped his feet up on the table and leant back in his chair. "Have you seen Biarce? Mie was lookin' for him." Gray shook his head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_You're taking to long._"

"I know. I'm trying to hurry things up but I can't without seeming suspicious."

"_Well, try harder. I'm sending in someone to help you._"

"I don't need help! I can handle this fine on my own! Master!"

Biarce punched the bed and growled as the clear orb in his hand turned black. He clenched his hand around it and it vanished. _'I don't need help! I can do this on my own!'_

Biarce shifted to lie on his back and folded his arms behind his head. "Damn it!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who're you gonna send?"

"Can I go? I've been itching to get out of here."

"No. I have someone else in mind." The figure cloaked in dark robes moved across the floor to the small pool of water. Waving his hand over it, he muttered something and Gray appeared in the water. The "Master" watched Gray accept a list from Mie before running from the house into the market. "You are not suited for this mission."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gray wandered through the streets of the large market. "God, this place is so big! How am I ever gonna find all of this stuff-Hey!" Gray dove to the side as a kart nearly ran him over.

"Watch it, kid!" The man driving yelled. Gray growled and turned on his heel. Suddenly a loud yelp caught his attention. He looked to see a few large, tough-looking guys head into a wide alley, apparently dragging someone.

"Let go of me!"

Yep, dragging someone.

Without a second thought, Gray abandoned his quest for Mie's desired items and darted after them. He ran into the alley, seeing the group had encircled their victim.

"Hey! Leave 'em alone!" Gray yelled. The group turned to look at him before the leader let a sneer cross his face and he spoke.

"No need to get greedy, I'm sure he can handle one more."

Gray's eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he had embedded his fist into the side of the leaders face. The leader went flying back and skidded on the ground. He growled, wiped blood from his mouth, and hopped to his feet.

"You'll pay for that, blondie. Get 'im!" the gang charged at Gray. One readied for a punch that was head on, but suddenly reared off course awkwardly. Gray brought his knee up into his gut as he fell and his attacker dropped to the ground. One of them did anyways.

The rest of the group tried to land a hit on Gray but failed, each time their attacks messing up strangely. Finally that gang ran from the alley. "I'll be back, punk!" the leader yelled as he disappeared around the corner. Gray narrowed his eyes and turned back to the would-be victim, then stared in shock.

He had curled up in the corner of the alley and was breathing heavily. His blue, Chinese-style shirt was ripped at the right sleeve all the way to the neck and he trying to hold it up to cover himself. His long, brown hair had been pulled loose and hung around his shoulders. Gray took a step forward. "Are you okay?" the boy moved away as Gray came closer.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Gray knelt down in front of the frightened boy and slowly moved to place a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't move to pull away. Gray gently eased the boy into his arms and lifted him up. The other boy clung tightly to him, afraid of being dropped.

"I'm Gray. What's your name?"

"W-Wen Yong Fa."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update! School started and I had a lot of work to do (no study hall *cries*T_T). I'll try to update more often now. I'm also going to write a series of movies, mostly Disney, B-Daman style. These are the ones I have so far:

Aladdin

Robin Hood

Black Cauldron

Holes

Pirates of the Caribbean

Secret of Nihm2

Pocahontas

I'll try to get some posted soon, but in the mean time, if you have any requests for movies you want done, review or private message me, and I'll do my best. Also you must specify if you want it to be yaoi or not and if you have a specific role you want a character to play you must say so or I'll just assume everything on my own.

I also would like to say that I have not abandoned any of my stories and will try to update them as soon as I can. My interest has simply shifted from one thing to another and I find it hard to write about something I am not currently interested in.

My current interest is B-Daman but I have simply not had any time to write. I will try to update at least a chapter a month now so please be patient.

Now, for the chapter you've all been waiting so patiently for!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN MEANS YOU NO SUE!

Warning: Lime

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my goodness!" Mie stood and immediately ran to the door when Gray entered, carrying another boy who seemed to be in a state of distress. She helped him onto his feet and called for Yamato to get a blanket.

No one noticed the glare Biarce was sending his way or the flash of contempt in Wen's eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Later that afternoon…**

Biarce angrily punched his pillow and growled low. _'Of all the people to send, why him?! Well, I guess it could have been worse.'_

"Disappointed? I know you were liking your little alone time with blonde boy downstairs. What? Afraid I'll take him away?"

Biarce spun around to face the doorway and the lightly tanned boy leaning in it. The black clothes he was borrowing from Gray hung on him pretty loosely and he had tied his hair back with a white strip of cloth. Biarce walked up to him so they were only about a foot apart.

"Like you could. I've got blondie wrapped around my finger and all it took was me playing helpless. But your welcome to try, I'm not interested." Biarce turned to walk back to the bed, but Wen spoke again.

"Then why are you trying so hard to drag this out?" Biarce stopped in his tracks and stood upright, pausing to take a breath. Thunder sounded outside.

"You're mistaken. I'm just trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. If I'm too eager to get there then it would arouse suspicion as to my true intentions."

"Right. Anyway, master is getting impatient, so we need to hurry up. I've told the cat boy and his mom that I was kidnapped from Neon City so they're speeding things up a bit. Better prepare yourself." With that, Wen turned his back to Biarce and left as rain pattered against them window.

Biarce sat there for a few moments before standing up. He grabbed his back pack from the corner of the room and started to shove his stuff into it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Biarce's gone!" Yamato yelled, running into the dining area of the café. Gray's head shot up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"What I said! Biarce's gone! All his stuff is gone too!" everyone was too busy watching Yamato to see Wen smirk. _'New it…'_

Gray stood up so fast his chair was knocked over. "I'm going to look for him!" before anyone could say anything else, Gray had grabbed his poncho and hat and had run out of the cat shaped house and into the rain.

Gray ran as hard as he could through the empty streets, ignoring the rain that was soaking his clothes. _'Why would Biarce just take off like that?_' he thought urgently. He ran blindly, glancing into alleyways and streets for any sign of the younger boy.

"Biarce!" Gray yelled, though he was positive Biarce wouldn't have heard him through the downpour. He moved further along the dirt turned mud road, his clothes weighing heavily.

Suddenly, movement to his right caught his eye. His head snapped to the side and he spotted him. "Biarce!" Gray ran into the alleyway toward the figure curled up in the corner. Gray dropped down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What do you think you're doing, running off like that? You'll get sick and die if you stay out here." Biarce didn't answer, only tried to pull away.

"Leave me alone." Gray pulled back slightly and looked at him before placing his hands on his shoulders. "Biarce, we have to go."

"No."

"Biarce, you'll--!"

"Just leave me alone!" Biarce screamed and shoved the older boy away as hard as he could. "Go away and leave me alone." Gray was taken back by Biarce's sudden distancing from him. "Biarce, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I just confused. I have to do something I thought I wanted to do but now I don't but I don't have a choice!" Biarce buried his face into his hands and stayed silent after that.

The only noise for some time was the sound of the rain hitting the ground. Gray leaned forward and pulled Biarce against him.

"It's okay. Calm down. We need to get out of the rain and talk about this. Come on." Gray stood, pulling Biarce with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gray let the doors swing shut behind him as he stepped into the room. Mie spun towards him immediately but remained silent when she noticed Biarce in his arms. Yamato went to go over to Gray but Mie tripped him as he came over and motioned him to go back into the kitchen.

Wen looked up from his place in one of the chairs and frowned but hid it under a mask of concern when Gray looked toward him. Gray kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gray frowned and sighed softly as he shifted through his clothes. He had changed already but the rain had soaked through Biarce backpack and soaked all of his clothes, so Gray was having him borrow some. He pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of white pants. _'They're a little big but they'll work.'_

Biarce was sitting on Gray's bed, naked except for a large towel wrapped around him. Gray sat down next to him and handed him the clothes. Biarce made no move to take them and avoided looking at Gray. Gray sighed again.

"Biarce? What did you mean when you said you had to do something you didn't want to do? What do you have to do?"

"I already told you that I can't tell you. Even saying that was too much."

"But why? What could be so bad that you can't tell me?" Gray wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy and rested his chin on the top of his head. "I don't want you to get hurt."

'_And I don't want you to get hurt either, that's why I can't tell you.'_ Biarce wanted to say but he knew that saying that would put Gray into the exact position he didn't want him to be in. _'Wen was right. I do love him.'_ Biarce leant in to Gray's embrace and exhaled.

It only took a slight shift and a cold brush of air for Biarce to realize he was still only wearing a towel and he quickly pulled away, grabbing the clothes from Gray's lap.

"S-sorry." He stammered. He flinched slightly when he felt Gray's hand on his shoulder. Biarce turned to him only to be pulled forward. Gray covered Biarce's mouth with his own and looped his arms around tightly around his waist.

Biarce remained still for a second, stunned, before draping his arms over Gray's shoulders and kissing back. Gray reached up with one hand and pulled the towel free. Biarce tensed as the cold air hit his rapidly heating body and Gray pushed him down. They kissed again and Gray pushed his tongue into Biarce's mouth. Biarce groaned when Gray's hands ran down his body, resting on his thighs.

"You're sure about this?" Gray asked. Biarce nodded.

"Absolutely."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Biarce lay next to Gray, panting heavily. Gray wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled Biarce's hair and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered softly, locking his arms around his waist so he couldn't pull away. Biarce leant his head on Gray's chest and closed his eye, releasing a small sigh.

"I love you too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My first attempt at a lime! Be nice! Once again, I will try to update more often now. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Birthday Li! In celebration of this occasion, Li will make his debut in this chapter! The chapter will be pretty short but I'm thinking of posting a Christmas fic and finishing Dueling for Love on Christmas. Also, the pairing for the Christmas fic will be whatever pairing didn't win for DFL.

Disclaimer: in simple terms: I NO OWN B-DAMAN

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is getting annoying! We sent Wen in and nothing has changed. Biarce is taking too long to complete the mission."

"I will give him more time. He has surprised us before, he may be planning something."

"Biarce's grown weak. He's totally given in to that blonde bumpkin. He's completely forgotten about the mission!"

"Silence! I will handle Biarce. You simply stick to your tasks."

He let out a low growl. 'He's being too lenient on him. Fine, I'll take care of this myself.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small figure moved down the darkened hallway. He continued until he reached a turn.

"What do you want?" he remained staring ahead, though he was addressing the boy to his right, who was leaning against the other hallway's wall.

"He's taking too long. We have to handle this ourselves."

"The master said to leave them be."

"The master favors Biarce, we both know that. Even if he never finishes the mission, Biarce will never be punished. "

"I see, but we still should not disobey direct orders."

"Do you want Wen to get in trouble for not doing what he was sent to do?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Then help me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Tsubakura city…It won't be long before we're in Neon City.' Gray thought.

He shifted his position a little but moved carefully so as to not wake Biarce. They were sitting on the window seat in Gray's room. Biarce was lying on his side with his head on Gray's chest, sound asleep.

Gray ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It had been three days since the incident in the rain.

Yamato had had no trouble telling everyone that they were a couple, though Gray wished he would've told them first.

Mie had been ecstatic and mention numerous times that she thought their relationship was simply adorable.

Biarce had been doing quite a lot of sleeping as of late due to the fact he had gotten a fever from being out in the rain (his and Gray's activities afterward didn't help either^_~). Wen had seemed strangely peeved lately and seemed to be ignoring Biarce and Gray all together.

Gray looked out the window and smiled slightly as he watched Mie, Yamato, and Wen run around busily. He was on his break and Biarce hadn't been working because of his fever.

"Huh?" Gray said softly. There were two people standing out near the café.

Wen dropped what he was doing and ran to them, hugging them both. He talked to them for a bit before pulling them inside.

Gray listened to the commotion going on downstairs for a little while until Yamato came bursting in.

"Hey Gray! Guess what?!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Gray put a finger his mouth then pointed down at Biarce. Yamato rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry. You won't believe this. There are two guys downstairs and one is Wen's brother and the other's a friend."

"Really? Why are they here?"

"They said they were trying to find Wen. Come on down and meet them." Yamato left and shut the door softly. Gray carefully lifted Biarce onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He brushed some hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before leaving.

Gray descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom. The two new comers were sitting at one of the tables, talking with Wen and Yamato.

They were obviously different ages. The older looking one had spiked red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple jumpsuit with yellow lightning marks on it. The most noticeable feature of the red head was the scar slashed across his face.

The younger boy hair short brown hair and strangely bug-like black eyes. He was wearing Chinese style red clothing and hat. He was much shorter than the red head and was talking excitedly to Wen. Everyone turned to look at Gray when he came into the room.

"Enjyu, Li, this is Gray." The shorter one hopped out of his chair and walked toward Gray.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Li Yong Fa. I'm Wen's little brother." Gray shook the younger boy's hand and turned his eyes to the red head.

"I'm Enjyu." Gray nodded and turned around when he heard a small creak at the top of the stairs.

"Gray?"

Biarce rubbed his eyes lightly. He blinked a few times before his eyes landed on Enjyu. He froze and darted in the other direction.

"Biarce?" Gray ran up the stairs after him. He jogged down the hall and stopped at the door. He knocked a few times but received no answer. He pushed the door open and immediately spotted Biarce huddled in the corner of the room. Gray ran to him and knelt down in front of him, gripping his shoulders.

"Biarce, what's wrong?" Biarce looked up with wide eyes.

"I…I know him. Gray, I know him."


End file.
